Minecraft: Shadows
Disclaimer:(First of all, this ISN'T a Herobrine pasta, although it may look that way at first. Second, This is my first pasta, and it probably isn't even very good. Comments are appreciated, although i'm not pushing you to post them. And third, the seemingly random numbers on the signs do mean something, but I will leave the code a mystery (its actually pretty simple)) About 3 years ago, around the Summer of 2012, I bought Minecraft. The game was at the height of its popularity around then. I remember opening the game for the first time, and laying my eyes upon the games vast over-worlds, it was pretty mind-blowing to me at the time, but now I don't regularly play it anymore. Something happened around some time in 2013, I can't recall the exact date, heck, even the season, but I can tell you the story. It was probably around mid-2013, I was bored as heck so I went on my iMac to play Minecraft for a bit. At that time, there were better and bigger games out there, but I just got addicted to Minecraft's mechanics and the community, and couldn't quit. The game took an oddly long time to load compared to normal, and it wasn't even a new update. I didn't know what was going on, but when it finally loaded I selected the "Singleplayer" option on the main menu, and loaded one of my worlds. Everything was normal, kill a few pigs, smelt some iron, the usual. Until I noticed the in-game day had gone by, and I moved to the bed in my house. I right-clicked on the bed, and allowed the screen to fade, reclining in my seat for a moment. I then heard the TNT explosion sound. At first I thought it was just a Creeper, but what aggravated it? After the sleep cut-scene I walked outside, to find one of my buildings completely and utterly destroyed. It was clearly exploded from the inside, because the entire building was affected by the explosion. I quickly realized Creepers can't open doors, and I started wondering what had caused the explosion. I wracked my brain, and all I could think of was if I somehow let a Creeper into my construction, and something aggravated it, but even that theory didn't make sense. I resumed playing the game, occasionally looking around the explosion sight, trying to see if I could notice anything I missed. After I remembered something about the whole scene that made me shocked. There were no items or blocks that you could just pick up after the explosion, normally at least a couple blocks can be picked up after in-game explosions, but there were none. Someone, or something had to pick them up. Creepers were out of the question, meaning this was something else. Something new, something... Different. A few days later, I decided to play Minecraft again, the incident before was being suppressed as much as it could, I would try to enjoy myself, and not let something that could probably be explained ruin my love for the game. Just for safe measure, I went on a different world this time. The one infinitely generated land was the favorite of mine, and held a weird place in my heart. I entered this world in my house, everything seeming OK except that something trampled my wheat farm, which was easily fixed. I built a pathway to the close-by "Desert Village", just so I could remember my way back and forth. I had my good ole' iron tools with me as I went into a mine I found nearby, I got a good amount of iron and a surprising amount of coal. I mined around for a bit, until I discovered something wooden. I dug up, and it was my house. I laughed a little at the fact my house had been above the mine for ages and I just discovered the mine at that point. Seeing as it was night, I took the opportunity to sleep, awaiting the next day. When I woke up, I immediately realized something wasn't right, as my furnace was cooking something. I checked what it was cooking, and it was iron. I thought I had put some iron ore in the furnace overnight, but the in-game night lasted seconds thanks to the bed and I probably would have remembered if I was cooking something or not. I did, at that point think something was wrong, however, and the incident from a few days ago creeped into my mind. I ran outside, noticing the trail was now gone, and for some reason the Village seemed to be gone too, as well as the Villagers. I went to the mine, wondering what in the world was happening. That's when I saw... It. It was nearly a solid black, with some odd dark grey around where the eyes would be, and the oddly colored chest, it was as if someone cut off a bit of a tie-dye shirt and stapled it to the creature. Oddly enough, it seemed to have the Iron Golem model, just re-textured. It quickly disappeared into the newly discovered mine from yesterday. I naturally followed it, determined to find out why its here and what it wants. After a LOT of searching, I came across a large chasm, it was like a circle, just very rough. It clearly wasn't natural, as nothing that big of a natural structure is in the game, it was massive. When I got to the bottom of the hole, which went down to Bedrock, all that was there was... a door? I thought it was weird that there was just a random door in the middle, and decided to get out of the mine. I went to my in-game bed, once again the screen started to fade for the sleeping cut-scene, when the creature slowly walked in, and gazed at me as I fell asleep. I would have pressed the "Cancel" button for the sleep animation, only it wasn't there. When I woke up, I simply found... Another door. I didn't know what fascination the creature had with the doors, but there was something it was trying to tell me. I just had to find out what. I resumed playing as normal, thinking the bizarre being had de-spawned or something. I checked where the Village used to be, and instead of nothing... there was a sign, and that sign read: "8, 1, 22, 5" "Well what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I didn't know, but continued to play, and play, and play. Eventually, I started seeing it... The shadow... More and more, it just wouldn't leave me alone! More signs, "25, 15, 21", "15, 16, 5, 14, 5, 4", "9, 20", and "25, 5, 20"! I couldn't and can't make sense of it! I was extremely tired of the crap. I pressed and held the power button until my Mac turned off, and I decided to go outside for a walk, and when I opened my door, what appeared to be a shadow figure ran out, it had an oddly colorful chest, and some dark grey around where the eyes would be. ~Suckondatsock Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Minecraft Category:Video Game